


Captain's Chair

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: I have a thing for how Yondu sits in his captain’s chair at the end of GOTG1 when he opens the orb. I like it…a lot. This is about reader seeing him sitting in his chair from afar at a Ravager crew celebration.





	Captain's Chair

Yondu sat in his captain’s chair at the center of the Ravagers’ ship. The Ravagers had just successfully finished a very dangerous and risky job involving stealing close to five million units worth of jewels and were celebrating in the only way they knew how - getting as drunk as they possibly could. Yondu however, was not drinking much if at all and instead was sitting in silence indifferently watching his men party.

You were a few yards away from where he was sitting, dancing and laughing with Kragain and Halfnut when you noticed that Yondu was not enjoying the party the crew had thrown for another job well done. Even in his sullen state, you couldn’t help but be struck by how attractive he was. The way he sat, with his legs spread, his long duster pooling down by his feet, and his upper body leaning back made him appear simultaneously unamused and foreboding. His entire essence commanded respect and made you bite your lip as the familiar warming sensation started in your stomach.

You finished the drink you were holding and sauntered over to him, doing your best in your drunken state to walk seductively over to him. Halfnut let out a half assed wolf whistle when he saw you headed towards the captain, and you just rolled your eyes.

It was no secret to the crew that you and the captain enjoyed each other’s company. You were, after all, the only female on board, something that when you first joined Yondu’s crew terrified you

You remember the way the crew had looked at you like you were a piece of meat and how one of the men had tried to grab you and push you against a wall only to have his balls driven up into his stomach by a harsh knee to his groin and his nose broken by a carefully placed plan to the face. When Yondu found out what had happened, he allowed you to start sleeping on a small cot on the floor of his room. After one too many drunken nights, you found yourself in Yondu’s bed with his hand tangled in your hair and his mouth on your breasts, with no intention of telling him to stop.

Things moved on from there and now two were, what may have been called on Terra “Fuck Buddies.” However, you still remained in the same rank as a crew member with Yondu as captain and respected him as such.

When you made it over to where his captain’s chair, you stood in front of Yondu, placed your hands on the armrests on either side on his side, leaned into him and asked “Not in the mood to party, sir?”

His red eyes met yours and you saw his lip twitch slightly before he said tiredly “No. Not quite.”

“Why not?” You ask him, one of your hands starting to slowly rub up his thigh as you look into his eyes and licked your lips. You had starting sleeping with Yondu because of plain and simple sexual attraction, but quickly found yourself enjoying his company for other reasons. He was harsh and intimidating, sure, but he was also witty, endearing, and loyal to a fault for those he cared about. You were used to seeing him vibrant and the wildest man at one of these parties. You didn’t like seeing him sitting by himself and not joining in.

His red eyes flashed dangerously as he reached up and grabbed your hip with one hand, pulling you down to straddle his laps. You vaguely heard a few of the man whistle or make some comment, but you were used to that with the crew. Yondu never shied away from touching you in public, and while at first it made you self conscious, you’d learned to tune the crew out as well.

“Why you over there talkin’ to those idiots, huh?” Yondu said, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs as he started peppering kisses and soft bites along your neck. “I’m just not interesting enough?”

“Nonsense,” you whispered, reaching your hands around his neck and grinding yourself down farther into his lap, feeling him hardening with your movements. “Those boys are nothing to be jealous of and you know it.”

“Say you want me.” You heard Yondu mumble against your neck. This was unlike him. Was Yondu jealous that you were talking to other men? Kraglin and Halfnut? I mean, Kraglin’s alright, but he’s Kraglin.

“Yondu, are you jealous?” You asked him, laughing slightly.

His grip on your thighs tightened to almost painful and he asked with a harsher tone: “Say you want me.”

“Yondu,” You said clearly, taking his head in your hands and looking into his eyes, “I want you.”

Yondu learned forward to kiss you. His kiss was firm, but slow at first, slowing increase in intensity as you started rolling your hips ever so slightly against him.

Most of the crew, in their drunken state had started whooping and yelling comments at you and Yondu as you two continued to explore each others’ mouths and let your hands roam over each other’s body.

“Atta boy, Cap!”  
“Take it off!”  
“Ya feel like sharing?!”

At that last comment, Yondu broke the kiss in order to scream at his crew:

“Party’s over! Don’t you idiots have work to do?! Stop staring at me and my girl!” Yondu screamed. The crew scrambled to go find some work to do, a hilarious sight as they drunkenly stumbled around.

Kraglin suddenly remembered his first mate’s duties. “Ya heard cap! Get back to work! Party’s over!” He slurred, staggering off to go find something to do himself.

Once the crew had gone back to work you turned back to Yondu and looked at him with a curious expression.

“What?” He snarled. A devilish glint now visible in his red eyes. His hands once again roaming up and down your body.

“‘My girl’?” You asked him, using his words.

He reached up to grab a handful of your hair and pull your head closer to his, his other hand gripping tight on your hip.

“Mine.” He snarled, as he pulled you in for a bruising kiss.


End file.
